She's Having a Baby!
by csibugman
Summary: [GSR] Sara is having a baby. What can go wrong? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

She's Having a Baby!  
  
Author: csibugman  
  
Pairing: Grissom and Sara  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Sara is having a baby. What can go wrong?  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
THANK YOU MOGGIE!!!!!!!  
  
Gil Grissom was sitting in his office going over reports that never seemed to end. Being so busy and preoccupied, he hadn't noticed the figure in his doorway. The visitor stood there for several minutes. Grissom finally caught movement and looked up. Surprised, he quickly got to his feet. "Sara, what are you doing here?"  
  
He reached out to give her a hug as he waited for her reason for being in the lab when she should be home resting.  
  
Sara returned the hug as best she could, being eight and a half months pregnant and all. The large bump made it hard for her to get too close to him. She sighed, "I just wanted to come and say 'hi'. Besides, I can't sleep."  
  
Grissom wasn't convinced this was the real reason. He walked Sara towards the break room in search of something for her to snack on and drink. Whilst walking down the halls, everyone greeted Sara, happy to see her. David and Al stopped and said there 'hellos'. Al put his hand Sara's belly and gently rubbed it, giving her a wide smile. Sara returned it.  
  
Upon entering the break room, Sara was met by the rest of the team. Nick jumped up from his paperwork to give Sara the biggest hug. Warrick came over and kissed her cheek. Catherine helped her to the couch and sat beside her. Both women were quiet for a moment, which the men took as their que to leave, except Grissom. Warrick and Nick stood in the doorway waiting for the ladies to kick him out.  
  
They didn't have to wait long when they heard Catherine tell Grissom to go play with his bugs and that they needed to talk. Grissom just rolled his eyes at Catherine and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in my office when you're done girl talking." He walked over to join the guys.  
  
Nick smiled at Grissom as he came to stop by them. Warrick chuckled. "Come on Griss, lets go talk guy stuff." Grissom stared at Warrick like he had lost his mind. This made Sara and Catherine laugh.  
  
After the guys had left, Catherine and Sara started their bitch session about men. Sara was telling Catherine about how Grissom won't let her do anything and that he keeps trying to get her to stay in bed. Catherine tried not to giggle, but she couldn't help it. Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Catherine giggled one more time before composing herself rather well, considering the mental image she now had.  
  
The guys made their way to Grissom's office and started talking about guy stuff, as they called it. Grissom's pager went off, which he instantly picked up the phone to call Brass. After hanging up, he told Nick to stay at the lab with the girls whilst he and Warrick went to the smash and grab.  
  
The guys made there way to the break room. Grissom walked straight over to Sara. "We've got to go, honey, but we should be back soon."  
  
Sara looked up at him. "What do you have?"  
  
Grissom stepped back. "Just a smash and grab, so it should go quick." Warrick followed Grissom out the door as he left for their scene.  
  
Nick sat down on the arm of the couch. "You need anything, Sar."  
  
Sara gave him a sweet smile, even if she was tired of hearing that question. "No thanks Nick. How about you go see what Greg is doing." Nick took the hint with a fake pout and left to find Greg.  
  
After forty-five minutes, Sara felt a pain in her belly and back. Catherine noticed Sara's contorted face. She moved to stand beside Sara. "You ok, Sara?" Sara started to speak when the pain came again. Catherine knew what was happening and started trying to figure out how to do this with as little panic as possible. "Ok, Sara, stay still. I'm gonna get Nicky."  
  
Sara nodded as Catherine walked to the door, but as soon as she was out in the hall she started running towards the DNA lab. She came sliding through the door, scaring the heebie jeebies out of Nick and Greg. Nick jumped, his voice making a squeaky noise in shock. "Cath, what's wrong?"  
  
Catherine started rambling. "Sara. In Labor. Grissom. Not here. Hospital."  
  
Greg and Nick both looked at each other at the same time, then mouthed "Shit" before taking off for the break room. Sara was now holding her belly and trying to breathe. Both Nick and Greg moved either side of her to help her stand.  
  
Sara tried to move with them, but the pain was too much. Nick stopped, thinking fast. "Greg, reach around her back, we'll carry her to the Tahoe." Greg, doing as he's told and trying not to grunt too loud, lifted Sara. Catherine saw this, panicked and started praying they wouldn't drop her.  
  
Getting out of the break room and into the hallway, Catherine started yelling at people. "Get The Hell Outta The Way!" They soon got out the door, thankfully, without dropping Sara. Making their way to the Tahoe, Catherine had already opened door, ready for them.  
  
Catherine slammed the door shut before turning to Greg. "Get in! Nick, follow!" Nick nodded and jumped in his Tahoe as Catherine did the same. Neither one was looking in their mirrors. They both started backing up at the same time. The next thing they knew, there was a loud crash-bang.  
  
Sara, at this point, was ready to kill Grissom for leaving her with these people. Catherine and Nick were outside yelling at each other for not looking. Sara grabbed Greg by his lapels. "Get Me To The Hospital Greg!" Greg swallowed hard and grabbed his cell phone, calling 911.  
  
Sara had her cell out in a flash, hitting speed dial 2. After three rings, Grissom answered. Sara didn't even give him time to finish his normal "Grissom" before she yelled at him. "Grissom! Get Your Ass Here NOW!! I'm Having The Baby!"  
  
Greg was trying to tell the dispatcher that he had a woman in labor. He started to panic and told the dispatcher to hurry, that the baby was coming now, before hanging up on her. Sara, still holding her cell, shoved it towards him. Greg wasn't 'who' he was talking to and simply said a hesitant. "Hello?"  
  
Grissom was on the other end, trying to talk to Sara, but when Greg answerd, he started shouting. "Greg! What the hell is going on? Where the hell is Catherine?"  
  
Greg was trying to explain to Grissom what happened, when the ambulance showed up. He started talking really fast. "Sorry Griss, gotta go. Taking Sara to the hospital." And snapped the cell shut.  
  
Grissom closed his phone and turned to Warrick, who was awiting for information. "War, we need to go. Sara's in labor and Greg's going with her."  
  
Warrick's eyes grew huge. "Sara's in labor with Greg? Oh hell Grissom, we gotta go. Sara will kill Greg. where's Nick and Cath anyway?" They both broke into a dead run for the Tahoe. Warrick and Grissom simaltaneously headed for the driver's side. "Griss, let me drive, you can't."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Warrick, I can drive. Besides you don't even know which hospital."  
  
Warrick rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from Grissom's hands. "We're going to Desert Palm. Now get in old man." Grissom looked stunned for a minute before moving quickly to the passenger side.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 COMPLETE

Chapter 2  
  
The SUV was speeding down the road, making their way through traffic quickly. Grissom kept rubbing his forehead, repeating the sentence, "I am going to kill Catherine."  
  
Warrick looked over at him, hearing his mumblings about Catherine. "Hey, Griss, why is Greg with Sara? I thought Catherine was staying with her."  
  
Grissom blew out a deep breath. "Warrick, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that Sara is in labour and pissed off at me for leaving her with them. Greg is with her and they are on their way to the hospital." After a short silence, he spoke again, but more panicked. "Warrick, we need to hurry!"  
  
"Griss, I'm going as fast as I can with out running the lights." Grissom and Warrick both looked at each other. Reaching for the switch, Warrick flipped the blue lights on and put his foot to the floor.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Grissom immediately reached for the handle at the top of the door, grabbing it tightly. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
Greg was doing his best to comfort the distressed, angry, pregnant woman. "Sara, please tell me what to do. I have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
Sara was trying very hard not kill someone. "Greg, its ok. You're doing fine" Staring at each other, Sara growled and reached for his shirt before he could back away. "Your boss and co-workers are dead! All of them, are dead!"  
  
Greg gulped, he had never seen Sara so angry at anyone.  
  
The EMT told Greg they were there and to hang on.  
  
After getting Sara into the ER, the nurses and doctors piles in from all angles. Greg stood by and watched a nurse come up to him with wide eyes.  
  
"Your wife has to fill these out."  
  
Greg looked at her. "Sara is not my wife." Just then, the doors opened to a very panicked Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown. Greg pointed at the older of the two and said. "That's her husband." The nurse watched as Greg ran to them "Oh man Grissom, Sara is in there and they think she's my wife."  
  
Grissom was about to respond to Greg, when Nick, Catherine and Brass came in. Firstly, he made a beeline for Catherine, ranting on about how she was supposed to watch Sara.  
  
While Grissom was busy going off on everyone, Brass walked over to the nurses desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Sara Sidle is, I'm her father." He got his information and made his way to Sara .  
  
Sara looked up as Brass entered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told the nurse I'm you father." He grinned. "I had to lie to get in here."  
  
"Where's Griss?" Sara asked.  
  
Brass laughed. "Everyone's outside getting their butts chewed by the one and only."  
  
Sara's eyes grew wide. "Brass, you tell that SOB to get his bowlegged butt in here now!"  
  
Brass darted out of the room as fast as he could. "Gil!" He shouted breathlessly, then smiled. "Sara said for you to 'get your bowlegged butt in there now.' If I was you, I would stand a safe distance, she is pretty cranky."  
  
Grissom left everyone and went to find Sara. Opening the door he heard Sara cursing him for everything he was worth while the doctor was telling her to push. Reaching her with quick steps, he grabbed her hand. "Come on honey, push" Sara glared at him, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him. Grissom whispered all kinds of sweet things. Saying, how much he loved her, how special their child is and that it would all be over soon.  
  
After 3 hours the gang was seated in the waiting room, drinking another round of coffee. Grissom walked into the room with the biggest grin ever.  
  
Catherine was the first to jump up. "Well, what we got? Boy or girl!?"  
  
Grissom paused before he answered. "Well, Gregory Alan Grissom is beautiful. He weighs, 6lbs 8ozs. He's 19½ in. long and right now he has dark brown curls and blue eyes."  
  
Everyone was so happy, but Greg was the happiest. Grissom walked over to him. "Thank you for taking care of her." He patted his shoulder.  
  
Greg smiled and shrugged. "It was nothing."  
  
THE END 


End file.
